The present invention relates to optical scanners and more specifically to a method of reading a plurality of bar codes during a scanning motion.
The typical bar code scanner scans one item at a time. If two (or more) items are presented to the scanner simultaneously, the scanner will recognize only one of the bar codes.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method of reading a plurality of bar codes during a scanning motion.